galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberMage303/Galerians : Ash Prequel Idea *WARNING* Possible Spoilers
For a while now, I've been tossing around the idea of a Galerians : Ash prequel game. The main thing that brought this on was the fact that I found the player character Rion rather boring, or at least, not as enjoyable as the main villians, the Last Galerians. Considering that there is a six year gap between the first and second game, there is plenty of room to chronicle the events that happened while Rion is "dead". The main character will be Ash, the last child created by Dorothy and the main storyline will center around the Last Galerians' rise to power, the destruction of Michelangelo City, and their war with humanity among other things. Storyline Since you play as the Last Galerians, it would be pretty boring to be fighting only human soldiers and tanks, serveral events and characters have been added that aren't mentioned in either games (since this is pretty much a work of fan fiction). The general storyline I have planned is that after the destruction of Dorothy at the hands of Rion, Ash is then freed to carry out his mission of ressurecting his mother. Of course, he doesn't and instead completely rewrites his programming so that Ash would be in command of Dorothy and not the other way around. However, Dorothy was well aware of how truly powerful an AI her son was. In the case that Ash would rebel and choose not to revive her, she created a security program, dubbed Synthia (subject to change), that would monitor Ash and activate itself in such an event. Synthia is a gendered program like Ash and takes the form of a human woman just as he mimics a human man. Synthia would then have the task of destroying Ash, freeing Dorothy from his control and bringing her back to life. Due to the fact that Ash is supported by three other Galerians, she produces Galerians of her own to be on equal footing with him. While it would seem that Ash has the upper hand with the power over his mother, the data for Dorothy herself is stolen due to the security program having a level of control that not even Ash is aware of. Being Dorothy's last hope, she made Synthia totally undetectable and isn't reliant on her at all if anything were to happen. Not only this, but the AI hacks the minds of the numerous Rabbits, Arabesque and other creatures under Ash's control and turns a good portion of them against him. Unfortunatly for Ash and his allies, they are currently engaged in a war with humanity. While the Last Galerians are at an advantage due to having psiconics, hordes of mutant followers, and an extremely large quantity of uranium, dealing with a renegade faction of Galerians isn't really helping matters. Since this is pretty early in the war and Ash himself doesn't want to appear weak in anyway, his conflict with the renegade force is fought as a sort of secret civil war. Ash's main enemy on the human side is a high ranking military officer named Carmack who is of questionable morality. He uses his power and influence to control the army into his shady doings. Like Ash, Carmack has his own agenda which is far from his goal of defeating the Galerian threat. During this time, Romero isn't a major yet and works under Carmack. Throughout the storyline, Carmack would serve as the catalyst for Romero's eventual betrayal in Galerians : Ash. As with Romero, they will be returning characters. Lillia as a computer scientist will possibly meet up with the Last Galerians although she will never be killed by them. Cas will also appear and perhaps serve as a boss at one point. Pat the hacker and Air Beagle pilot will also have an appearence. Since Rion is "deceased" and the main character spotlight is shifted to Ash, he will probably have the least amount of appearences. Synthia and her Galerians would serve as antagonists with the same psychic abilites as the Last Galerians while Carmack and his military would serve as the human opposition. Gameplay Despite never having actual human bodies, the Last Galerians use human vessels throughout many parts of the game. If they are destroyed, they can be simply recreated using Revival Discs or Data Restoration Zones (DRZ) which also fully heals all characters present. The bodies themselves are identical to their original appearences and serve as a way to get around in the human world without the need of other forms of complicated technology. Because of the inculsion of human bodies, they can also use PPECs and other drugs just as "human" Galerians like Rion can (they even have their own unique Beejects.) Despite the fact that Bustanor and Breakaron were originally created by Lillia's scientists in the second game, no other details of it's origins are revealed. For the sake of gameplay, the reasoning for their existance before Ash is that they were originally used by Ash's army but re-created later by humans. Using data collected from enemy Galerians, Lillia's scientists made it possible to be usuable for Rion. The gameplay is something that I have been thinking about more than anything. It has elements of an RPG and an action game. Ash, Nitro, Parano, and Spider are all playable and controllable, either alone or together. Some parts of the game you are in control of one Galerian while others you command up to all four. You can control one character personally at a time while the others fight alongside you. Their AI behaviors can be adjusted to your liking and can be told what to do and not to do. For example, Parano can be made to aggresively attack enemies head on while Spider can be set to avoid damage and attack from afar. Because I see this game as having more focus on psychic combat than the previous two games, learning how to use each character alone or as a group is rather important. Items and PPECs can be used by the game's artifical intelligence. They can be made to consume Recovery Capsules when injured, inject cylinders to restore psychic ability, or take Delmetor to prevent or stop a Short. All of these areas and others like it can be customized to the player's liking. Statistics and Battle Styles As with RPGs, there are stats, status effects, and I've been thinking of equippable items as well. Not weapons or armor, but items that provide stat increases, prevent negative status effects, etc. Multiple pieces of equippment can be attached to the Last Galerians, the maximum right now is four per character. Right now, there are seven stats : HP, AP, PPEC, PSI ATK, PSI DEF, DEF, and ATK. *HP (hit points) determines how much life a character has. When it reaches zero, the character "dies" but can be restored with Revival Disks and when you reach a Data Restoration Zone. If all characters are defeated the game is over. *AP (addiction points) determines how much time one has before coming under the effects of a Short. Damage, radiation, use of psychic abilites and other forms of stress increase this gauge. When it reaches maximum, the character will Short and be able to kill all non-bosses instantly while becoming invulnerable. Although this is how Rion short circuited, it may or may not be the same for the Last Galerians. You lose HP each passing moment and you must use Delmetor to prevent yourself from dying. *PPEC (psychic power enhancement chemical) serve as the "ammo" for your psychic abilities. It will drain each time you use most offensive or defensive powers. Because of the fact that each Last Galerian has a speciality, one of two types of systems will be implemented as explained below. The first is that only certain characters can use certain PPECs. Ash can use all of them because none of his abilities really fall in line with the five PPECs that exist. Nitro uses Red and D-Felon just for the sake that Parano and Spider wouldn't seem to use it. She can levitate during her boss battles for quite some time however, an ability that can be considered anti-gravity (albeit, this was the data world.) Parano has only one, Breakaron to power his electrical abilities. Spider mainly attacks with spiders, but is seen firing an energy ball during his second battle with Rion in Galerians : Ash. Because of this it is possible that he can use Nalcon and perhaps Bustanor. In this case, the PPEC gauge would break into their own seperate gauges for each PPEC a character can use. Abilites that don't appear to need a certain PPEC will consume AP instead. The problem with this system that if you are controlling Parano for example and you encounter Red, you won't be able to use it unless Nitro or Ash is with you. The second is a much more basic, singular gauge that lessens when a character uses psychic abilities. Instead of Nalcon or Red cylinders to refill the PPEC gauge, the pickups will appear as a single, universal drug that can injected by anyone despite what their power is. It's perhaps the easiest system but removes the need of pre-existing PPECs, which is something I do not want. *PSI ATK (psychic attack) determines the strength of mental attacks. *PSI DEF (psychic defense) determines the resistance to mental attacks. *ATK (attack) determines the strength of physcial attacks. *DEF (defense) determines the resistence to physcial attacks. Each of the Last Galerians have their own style of battle, along with strengths and weaknesses. Ash is the most balanced and has a wide range of both mental and physcial attacks along with his nuclear-based abilites. Exculding his atomic powers, a good portion of his abilites are similar to Rion's. Nitro has lots of long-range, mental pyrokinetic abilities and has illusions to confuse the enemy. Although undecided, she might also employ anti-gravity abilites to levitate and manipulate foes, giving her more options against enemies who resist fire. Parano is adept with knives and relies mostly on quick, physcial attacks. As in Galerians : Ash he retains his ability to create cyborgs by eye gouging, manipulation of electricity, and his heighted speed and reflexes. Spider is prehaps the weakest of them offensively but can quickly swarm with his mechanical spiders, use spider themed abilites, and can apply many positive and negative status effects. He also resilent to both forms of attacks and is almost as fast as Parano. The way you gain stat increases is something I haven't figured out yet but each character has a different layout of statistics as listed below (ranked highest to lowest.) Each possess their high points and low points, empathizing the unique playstyles present with each character. Their stats will grow as they go through the game but how exactly is still something I haven't figured out yet. *HP : Nitro, Ash, Parano, Spider *AP : Spider, Nitro, Ash, Parano *PPEC : Nitro, Ash, Spider, Parano *PSI ATK : Nitro, Ash, Parano, Spider *PSI DEF : Spider, Nitro, Ash, Parano *ATK : Parano, Ash, Nitro, Spider *DEF : Spider, Ash, Parano, Nitro Although speed is not a stat, Parano has the highest movement speed, Spider is second, Ash is third, and Nitro is the slowest. I also have an list of battle moves for each of the Last Galerians that require certain costs to execute. You can increase the power of these moves via Skip tablets which are not easily found. Gaining new skills is another thing I haven't figured out yet that needs to be worked out, among other things. Closing Comments I would continue on about this but I believe I have already written too much. I apologize if this is too many words for a blog and if you have taken the time to read all of this, I thank you. The chances of a third Galerians game is very rare and a prequel to Ash might not seem like too good of an idea but as I said earlier, this is nothing more than a work of fan fiction. It's maybe not the best idea but it's something I thought would be fun, at least to me. I might write more about this but I'll end it here for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts